The polyketone polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles, such as containers for food and beverages, film for packaging, and flexible parts for automotive applications, which are produced by processing the polyketone polymer according to well known methods. For some particular applications, it is desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers. The more desirable properties of the polyketone polymers may be retained, and yet other properties improved, through the preparation of a polymer blend.
In order to improve the utility of polyketone polymers in food and beverage packaging and other applications, it would be desirable to improve the barrier properties of the polyketone polymer. It has been found that an amorphous olefinic copolymer may be blended with a polyketone polymer to produce blend compositions which exhibit improved barrier properties as well as a good balance of mechanical properties such that the blends have utility in food and beverage packagaging applications.